


Perfect Disaster, Ever After

by wsakuya



Series: Midorima/Kise Week [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Violence, Bruises, Doctor Midorima, Future Fic, Great Depression, Heavy Angst, M/M, Model Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't think of correcting her, he doesn't have to in the first place, it's none of her business. Not knowing the truth won't kill her— or him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Disaster, Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> **Day Three: Angst**
> 
> Oh boy, if I write angst, then I write some fucked up shit /thinks of the Kikuro TG AU/
> 
> Please don't read this if you're triggered by these things or easily triggered in the first place. I don't want to traumatize anyone. But damn, I just really wanted to write some heavy angst after such a long time. Please tell me what you think of it, that would make me so happy!!
> 
> Thanks to my precious ludi for beta'ing it, I love you, nerd (*´▽｀)ﾉﾉ (Even though I was kinda stupid to fill in your ideas, wow)
> 
> Happy Midokise week! (Or not so happy, idk)
> 
> PS: And now also for the russian fans! https://ficbook.net/readfic/3379325 (Thanks a lot to Viklik!)

"Kise-san, what is that on your neck?" an assistant asks ash she finishes his face make-up.

His hand immediately shoots up and covers the bruise she's pointing at, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. "Oh, that, uhm..."

The brunette smiles knowingly and puts a hand on her hip. "Don't tell me that was your lover?"

He hesitantly nods. "Y-yeah, it was."

"He seems so affectionate and loving, always leaving hickeys on your neck," she giggles and keeps painting his face, begins to hum happily.

"Yeah, he— He really loves me."

He doesn't think of correcting her, he doesn't have to in the first place, it's none of her business. Not knowing the truth won't kill her— or him.

She finishes his make-up within minutes, that's how talented she is, and then he already goes in position, waits for the camera to capture his poses.

 

 

In the end, the shoot is a success, the photos taken and with them the magazine finally finished.

The team decides to celebrate this fruitful day by going drinking together.

Kise is so overwhelmed by all the people and the happy mood around him that he completely forgets contacting his lover and saying he'll stay longer, even though he's being told over and over again to call if that's the case.

He only remembers it when he's already on his way home at one in the morning.

The lights in their apartment are off, but he knows that Midorima is probably still awake and waiting for him impatiently, about to scold him as soon as he has set his eyes on him.

Kise's hands are shaking weakly as he pushes the key into its keyhole and quietly unlocks the door. There's no sign of anyone still awake, but he's quiet nevertheless as he pulls his shoes off and puts the key onto the commode.

It takes him off-guard as he suddenly gets a hard slap to the cheek.

" _Arg_ —" Kise stumbles against the door and holds his face in hurt and groans loudly. The lights turn on, and then Midorima is standing in front of him, hand still raised and rage all over his face.

"Midorimacchi—"

"Who said it was fine to stay out so late?" the male screams and steps closer, grabs Kise by the collar and shakes him up. "I told you to call if something like that happens!"

"S—sorry, I forgot, don't be mad," Kise pleads, looks sadly at his lover.

Midorima stares at him for a few seconds before letting his collar go and instead winding his fingers around Kise's neck.

"I was worried sick," he breathes and pulls the blond in for a kiss, his grip too tight, but Kise doesn't mind, ignores the pain as Midorima bites into his lip and makes it bleed. It's just desperation, Kise thinks. He's made his lover worry, so of course he would react so violent. It's his own fault.

Kise kisses him back just as passionately, squeezes his eyes closed as Midorima grasps his neck too rough, but he won't say anything. That's just the way Midorima is, too worrying and too physical. He only shows how desperate he is. That's why Kise doesn't say a word, will keep these thoughts inside his head forever.

Sometimes it's just better to keep silent after all.

 

 

Kise can't remember when it started, when Midorima began to act violent and overprotective of him — probably around the time Midorima began his job as a doctor.

He's seen too many things, horrible things he can't get out of his mind, so the green-haired started to drink excessively, started to hit Kise whenever something wasn't to his liking.

But Kise can't never stay angry for too long, because whenever Midorima does hit him, he apologizes right after, cries and begs for forgiveness until Kise pulls him into his arms and shushes his pitiful self, until every last tear has fallen out.

If it's not for those things, their relationship is quite normal — going out on dates and kissing and having sex is natural to them, but those times have become less and less with the years, just as Midorima's smiles and happy mood.

Now he reaches to the bottle instead until he can't think clearly anymore.

As Kise comes home from a long day of work, he finds Midorima exactly in that state, sitting slack on the couch with emtpy beer bottles lying all over the place.

"Midorimacchi?" the blond calls out as he walks into the living room, turns the lights on and hears the annoyed groan of his lover.

"Turn the damn lights off," the green-haired slurs and tries to cover his eyes with one of the bottles.

"What are you doing!?" Kise asks and walks up to him, on the way gathering the bottles lying all over the floor. "What happened? Why are you drinking again?"

"Shut up, s'all your fault," Midorima groans and empties with one gulp another bottle before Kise yanks it out of his hand, lets all the bottles roll onto the coffee table in front of the couch.

Kise sits beside Midorima and frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"You!" the green-haired shouts and throws his arms around, almost hitting Kise by a centimetre. "Don't think I dunno what'ya doing!"

"And what am I doing?"

"Telling me you're working longer, that you're busy," Midorima mutters and stands up, taking an empty bottle into his hand. "But instead cheating behind my back!"

He throws the glass to the floor, watches the sharp pieces split around and hears the loud clattering sound, so satisfying than nothing else.

Kise flinches, shoulders jerking and breath quickening as he watches his lover lose control gradually. He's not able to answer the first second, so Midorima keeps talking and pacing through the room.

"Didn't think I knew, huh? That you were fucking another guy behind my back?" the green-haired asks and takes another bottle into his hand before he realizes it's empty as well and throws it to the floor, more violent than the last one. "Well, I would have surely done the same if I were you!"

Kise tries not to panic as Midorima walks towards him, and instead stands up to face him.

"I am not cheating on you, Midorimacchi," he says desperate, his voice shaking horribly. "You have to believe me, I love you."

"No, no, I get it. Who would be happy with a failure like me, doing everything wrong he possibly can."

Kise shakes his head. "I— I never once thought that, I love you, Midori—"

"Shut up!"

That's the point where he can't control any of his actions anymore, Kise knows, as the green-haired reaches out and hits him in the face, this time not the flat palm but his fist hurting Kise and throwing him with the impact to the floor.

The blond groans loud, even more painful as he braces his hand that is not holding his cheek to the floor and feels one of the pieces of broken glass dig hurtful into his skin. He's not sure if he's bleeding at this point, but as he looks up and sees Midorima's expression, he can see both his and Midorima's hurt mingled together as unconsciously a tear runs out of his eye.

"Shinta—"

The male grabs jacket and keys, and without another word storms out of the apartment, leaving Kise bleeding behind.

 

 

"Ah, fuck—" the blond groans as he looks at himself in the mirror, hand already bandaged and taken care of. He watches how his cheek is throbbing and swelling before spitting out a few drops of blood that have gathered in his mouth because of the punch. "I bet this time make-up won't do it."

His nose was luckily spared, only pulsing lightly but not bleeding.

This has already happened a few times— Midorima getting so mad that he made Kise bleed. It's sad to think that by now the blond already knows how to take care of his wounds.

He walks over into the kitchen and takes out an ice pack, only to press it against his cheek and groan loudly.

He has an appointment early in the morning, but right now Kise can't even think of going to sleep.

They've been fighting often the past years, but never so much that Midorima stormed out of the apartment.

Kise decides to try calling him again. The first few times right after the green-haired ran out, he didn't pick up, probably still too angry and guilty, but slowly Kise begins to worry himself sick, so he dials his lover's phone number again.

His body is shaking as he sits onto the couch, all the shattered glass pieces already thrown away.

It rings three times before the mailbox turns on and plays Midorima's voice.

_"This is Midorima Shintarou's phone. I'm not available right now, so please leave a message—"_

"Midorimacchi?" Kise breathes and swallows. "Please come home, I'm not angry, it's all fine. I'm worried, so please call me back— I love you, Shintarou."

There's no one he can talk to, no one who knows the situation they're living in right now.

He's never dared to talk to anyone, because they would judge, would all say to just leave his lover, but that was the last thing he wants to do: give up on the person he loves the most.

He still clearly remembers their first days of moving into their apartment, all smiles and laughter and filled with the most ridiculous lucky items Midorima could find, thrown about everywhere — now he doesn't even do that anymore, as if he lost all hope and faith he once had.

Kise has already tried anything he could, help Midorima to get happier again, but everything that's left are bruises all over his body and tears he's held back far too long. He can barely remember his lover's smiling face, the little smirks of happiness or the funny quirks he's once had. All of that is gone, just like the man Kise fell in love with once.

Even at this point, he has to himself if everything is his fault, that the two of them are now so broken and in pieces, that all that's left of them are merely fragments of their past selves.

For the rest of the night, Kise spends watching TV and cooling his cheek. Both his hand and face have stopped hurting with the passing hours, and it's three in the morning as he hears the door unlock quietly.

He's almost dozed off, eyes falling closed and head lolled to the side before he jerks and stands up, knows it's Midorima about to walk inside.

"Shintarou," he sighs in relief as the green-haired appears in front of him, jacket still on. "Thank God."

He walks over and pulls Midorima in his arms, shushes him as he hears the first sob leaving.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the green-haired forces out of his mouth, winds his arms around Kise's back and clings to him desperately, almost painful.

But this time it's another kind of pain, the pain of a man who is broken and shattered inside that he can't help but cling for his dear life.

Kise simply shushes him and strokes his hair.

"It's alright, everything's alright," he murmurs and keeps whispering soothing words into Midorima's ear, as if they helped take away the pain inside both their choked chests.

"'M sorry, I love you, Kise, I know you would never cheat, but—"

"Psscht, I know, I know."

Kise tries not to cry, because right now Midorima needs a strong body he can hold onto, someone who can guide him through this dark tunnel filled with pain and grief he can't endure on his own.

Kise keeps soothing him, tells him how much he needs and loves him before he speaks up and says what he should have said from the start.

"I can't live like this, Shintarou," Kise says and feels Midorima pull away, sees the hurt as the green-haired looks at him in hysteria and tightens his grip around Kise's body until he has to bite on his lip as not to scream.

"Wh—what are you..."

"I love you, I love you more than anything else in this world, and I don't mind if you hit and hurt me, I wouldn't even mind if you killed me—"

"I would never do that!" Midorima calls out desperately, his expression scared and broken as he stares into Kise's eyes.

"I know, I know that," Kise laughs and finally feels the tears coming out. "But I can't keep watching like this, how you live your life. You're unhappy, and I can't endure seeing you like this any longer. This has to stop..."

Midorima shakes slowly his head, as if he didn't understand what Kise is trying to tell him.

"You need help, Shintarou, we need help."

"No, I—"

"Yes, you do."

Kise reaches out and cups Midorima's cheeks, wipes away his fallen tears. "It won't take long before you think of killing yourself, trust me, and I won't let that happen— I don't want to lose you, not more than I already have. Please— Shintarou, I beg you."

"Kise— I'm scared," Midorima forces out, face twisted and glasses foggy as he keeps crying and sobbing, pulls Kise back in and holds onto him tightly. "What is happening to me? I'm so goddamn scared—"

"I know, I know that..."

Kise decides it's fine to let go now, let the tears stream out he's been holding in for years, all the tears he's held back after Midorima hurt him are now running out, down his cheeks onto his lover's shoulder as he clings just as desperately to him.

"It's gonna be fine, we'll work this out— I won't give up on you, I'm here.

Everything's going to be alright."

**Author's Note:**

> I correct myself, this was lame as shit, I'm sorry.  
> It looked better in my head.


End file.
